


He Ain't Heavy...

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork -</p>
<p>I've been working on this for a while and I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. It's supposed to be an image from the events after the collapse of the Fifth Laboratory while they are trying to get Ed to the hospital. Though Denny Brosh carries him away from the building, I can't see Al not wanting to take his wounded brother, even if just while they are waiting for the ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Heavy...




End file.
